babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Mitoc
Mongoose Publishing produced a sourcebook called "The Galactic Guide" written by Ian Harac that puts details of some races wiped out by the Dilgar. Non-canon sources tell that among these were the Mitoc, the Alacans and Krish. The Mitoc were one of the youngest of the Younger Races and were on the dawn of space exploration. With a small space fleet barely in construction, when the Dilgar War came, their fate was sealed. History The Mitoc are the sentient race which evolved on the world of the same name is primarily tree-dwelling, with many individuals bragging their feet had never touched the ground. The Mitoc have been described as ‘opossumlike’ and this is true in a rough sense. Four feet high, with long, prehensile, tails and a marsupial reproductive system, they do bear a certain resemblance to the terrestrial opossum. They have a somewhat flatter face, however, and a much larger braincase relative to their body. They are quick of body and mind and, while not hostile, they are suitably cautious. Males and females are very similar to outsiders; the race has very little sexual dimorphism and both males and females have pouches; whether it is the father or the mother who carries the children from birth until they are ready to leave the pouch is determined by the parents as a private matter. Mitoc society and government is centered on family. The complete lineage of each Mitoc could be determined by another based on scent; this caused it to be possible for the Mitoc to build social structures based on hugely extended families, with a single line encompassing thousands of individuals. Each such family determined a spokesman via their own means, be they democratic, random lot or contests of skill or intelligence, and the collective of spokesmen formed a planetary congress. During their earlier days, ‘family’ and ‘nation’ became one and the same. The Mitoc were not free of wars but they were closer to feuds than national battles, albeit no less vicious in tone. Their first forays into space caused them to gain friends, such as the peaceful Krish, but they knew not all aliens were so friendly. The Mitoc began to prepare their defenses but these plans were barely underway when the Dilgar came, in 2230. Their small fleet fled to hyperspace, hoping to return to strike back at the invaders. When they returned with the help of Earth Alliance, they found their world black, silent and lifeless. The Dilgar had previously learnt they couldn’t hold Mitoc against the combined forces of Earth and the remains of the League. They vengefully turned War Master Jha'dur's biological arsenal against Mitoc and obliterated it. In a matter of few hours, Mitoc went from green and luscious Eden into a lifeless, radioactive wasteland. The Dilgar kept the entire Mitoc civilian population on the planet when the bombardment began, which rendered the Mitoc race virtually dead. The Mitoc fleet, now holding the few thousand survivors of the entire population of the race, fled to Descari space, where they were uncharacteristically sheltered. After the Dilgar War, with their homeworld gone, the Mitoc survivors took up residence on the Krish homeworld. There, the Mitoc joined forces with the equally nearly-extinct Krish to survive and joined their two races into one civilization: the Krishtoc Alliance. Nonetheless, that is a delusional hope for the Mitoc species is no longer genetically viable and in generations will die out through unhealthy results of unavoidable in-breeding. Homeworld Mitoc was, prior to the Dilgar, a cool but arboreal world, with a low gravity that allowed the trees in its many forests to reach prodigious heights. It sports no vast oceans, but countless small seas and lakes, distributed evenly over the surface of the world, leaving few deserts. Mitoc is not dense with metals but neither does it lack them completely; enough existed that technology and industry could develop. The polar caps are large, especially the southern cap, leaving most life to the equatorial regions and the northern hemisphere. Today, it is a cinder, a burned and shattered ruin which holds almost no multicellular life, except for a few hardy insects. Even those are likely to perish as the ecosystem continues to collapse. Category:Non-Canon Articles Category:Races Category:Extinct Races